battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Remembering Those Who Are Gone
"Remembering Those Who Are Gone" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text “He seems like a nice guy,” Sven finally said as he and his mother watched the stranger, Faysal disappear from their sight as he made his journey South. “Yes, he does,” Grey replied. However, the Chief couldn’t stop thinking about what their new friend had just told them. “Can we ask you what your name is?” '' ''“I don’t remember my birth name.. but I’ve been going by Faysal.” Shadow seemed to sense her rider’s concern and confusion regarding the stranger and quietly walked up to her nudging her hand. It worked as Grey was jolted out of her thoughts and gratefully smiled at her Night Fury gently scratching her snout and earning a croon from Shadow. “You okay, Mom?” Sven asked as he and Pyro watched Grey and Shadow. “Hmm?” Grey replied turning to her eldest son. “Oh yes, I’m fine, sweetheart. I just…” she looked back in the direction Faysal walked toward, “…can’t help but think about something that Faysal said about…not remembering his birth name.” “Why? I mean…it must suck, like I said, but…why is that so important to you? You just met him.” “Well, it…kind of reminded me of something I learned when I first came to Perch Hall…” “I haven’t talked to many people about it, but it seems that our memories have been more or less altered. There are some things we don’t remember, such as what we did to get sent to the dungeon in the first place. I remember my parents, but not what they did for a living, nor what I’ve been doing for the past five years. And a few others remember even less. So…I’m not sure if all of us can find our homes again.” “What?” Sven asked curiously. “When Central started this whole Exodus nonsense, there were a lot of rumors that the mages at these dungeons were…altering the prisoners’ memories.” Sven widened his eyes at his mother’s statement. “Seriously?” he asked. “And you think Faysal is one of those who were…affected?” “I didn’t say that,” Grey quickly clarified, “but…” she looked in the direction he left in again, “there are some factors that…could prove that. He doesn’t remember his birth name. He didn’t say where he came from, and…he’s seeking out your Aunt Nala.” “And…Aunt Nala was the Warden of the Grounded Dungeon,” Sven added. “So, she must’ve had some kind of knowledge about this.” He remembered when Grey told him, his sisters, and Dagny’s boyfriend, Havelock that their Aunt Nala and the Warden from Grey’s stories about the Grounded Dungeon rebellion were in fact one and the same. Although Sven had a difficult time seeing their Aunt Nala as the villain in the early days of the Rebellion, he couldn’t deny that there was a possibility Nala had a way of knowing more about the erased memories of those former prisoners. “Exactly,” Grey replied. “Isn’t there anything we can do to help him…and the other former prisoners?” Sven finally asked. “If there was, I would’ve offered,” Grey replied, “but I never was able to truly find out how or why they used this method. I can only hope Nala has something that could at least point him in the right direction.” “Gods…if High Central is capable of this,” Sven said after a moment of silence, “there is no telling what else they can do.” “Exactly,” Grey replied, “and that’s why you must understand why we have to take them down now.” Sven nodded. “I do, Mom,” he replied. Grey smiled and place a hand on her heir’s cheek. “We’ll talk more about this with Dad later,” she said. “Right now, let’s do what we came here to do.” Sven nodded. The Chief and her Heir gathered the flowers they brought and walked over to the clearing, the very same clearing the pyre was lit for those who perished in the Battle of the Grounded Dungeon 25 years ago. Grey and Sven stood in a moment of silence with their dragons bowing their heads behind them. Chief Grey looked up into the sky remembering her former comrades, specifically two of them who she still held close to her heart. The pain from Greg’s sudden death in battle 10 years ago…and Haddock’s death from a short months ago…came flying back. ''“We’re going to need you guys to watch over us,” ''Grey thought to herself hoping that her brother and former superior could hear her prayer. ''“If the first rebellion is any indication, this is not going to be easy…” '' Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Grey Bergman Category:Sven Felman